


Tonight We're Gonna Have Some Fun

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara, Leonard and Mick get drunk together, and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight We're Gonna Have Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Through 1.12 (The Refuge).
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Prompt from phoebe-music: Rogue Canary: Mick, Leonard, and Sara have a drinking contest like the one on episode 11 please.
> 
> Author's Note: Title from "It's Gonna be a Beautiful Night" by Prince

"I don't know about you guys, but I could really use a drink," Mick said after they left their younger selves in the care of Rip's foster mother, having defeated The Pilgrim.

"You sure you want to drink with me," Sara teased, smiling smugly. "Wouldn't want you to pass out again."

"You got lucky that time," Mick grunted. "I want a rematch."

"You're on," Sara said, knowing she could drink him under the table anytime, anywhere.

"You in, Partner?" Mick asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," Leonard drawled. "Besides, I'm the one with the good booze."

"You've got more of the Russian vodka?" Sara asked, hopefully.

Leonard's smirk said it all. "You didn't really think that I'd shared it all, did you?"

"Not really," Sara admitted. "Didn't figure you for the kind of crook to give away your entire take."

"Smart woman," Mick said.

"Let's move this party to my room," Leonard suggested, leading the way through the hallways. After a minute, he asked, "So how long before your younger self tries to hit on Sara again?"

"A long time; I had no game at that age. Much more interested in fire than girls," Mick said.

"It's more likely my younger self will get bored and seduce him," Sara said. 

"I thought you said he wasn't your type," Leonard reminded her.

"I just said that to keep them apart," Sara admitted. "Back then, I wasn't very picky about who I hooked up with."

"It would be an honor to have my cherry popped by you," Mick said. "I didn't lose my virginity for a few more years."

"I think I was fourteen," Sara divulged. "Parents really shouldn't send teenagers to co-ed sleepaway camps if they don't want them having sex."

"I like a woman with loose morals," Mick said.

"And here I thought you were daddy's little girl," Leonard commented as they arrived in his room. 

"Can't I be both daddy's little girl and his little rebel?" Sara asked, making herself comfortable on Leonard's bed.

"I suppose you can when your dad's a cop," Leonard conceded, hanging his coat up in the closet after removing something from a pocket. 

"Is that the Pilgrim's gun?" Mick asked from where he'd sat next to Sara.

Leonard held it up, inspecting it. "I believe it is," he drawled and tossed it to Sara. "When it looked like Rip was just going to leave it there, I decided it could use a better home."

"You took this for me?" she asked in surprise, catching it deftly. "You know I'm not a big fan of guns."

"But you're good with them," Leonard pointed out, hanging his holster and cold gun on the hook in the wall. "You should have your own weapon for long range fighting and I'm sure that whatever future tech is in that will put you at the advantage."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you," Sara finally said, caressing the gun as she met his eyes.

Mick stood and went to the cabinet he knew Leonard stashed the vodka in, grumbling, "I thought we were here to drink, not make goo-goo eyes at each other."

That seemed to snap Leonard out of the moment. "We are," he agreed, grabbing the three glasses he had stowed away while Mick grabbed the alcohol. 

They settled themselves on either side of Sara on the bed, knowing it would be easiest to pass the bottle back and forth if they were in close proximity. 

Mick filled the glasses and Sara held hers up to toast. "To living another day."

"I'll drink to that," Mick agreed and tossed back his drink. 

Leonard added, "To saving our loved ones." He and Sara both drank and Mick refilled their glasses.

After the third round, Sara kicked off her boots and pulled her feet up onto the bed so she could sit cross-legged. After the fifth round, the boys shed their boots, too.

Leonard quit after the eighth round, feeling pleasantly buzzed and loose while not completely losing control of his better judgement. He could tell that Sara was the most sober, despite them all having had the same number of shots. Woman had a constitution of steel.

He was also enjoying watching Sara and Mick flirt. Bond. Whatever. These two people were the ones he was closest to in the world, aside from Lisa, and he was enjoying seeing them getting along so well. 

By the tenth round, Mick had started to babble, his words slurring more often than not. "No, I mean it. Bad. Ass. I've been fighting for a long time and I have seen very few women who can fight like you do, and we just killed one of them."

"You're sweet," Sara said and crawled over to give Mick a quick kiss on the lips. Instinctively, Mick reached out and pulled her back for a proper kiss, which Sara readily returned.

Leonard frowned. This was not how he expected this evening to go. At least, not for Mick. 

He kicked Mick's foot as he said, "Enough already. Either give me a turn or get out of my room."

Sara giggled and turned to look at Leonard, much to Mick's displeasure. He kicked Leonard back.

"Aww, you feeling left out?" Sara asked as she crawled across the bed until she could straddle Leonard's thighs. Before he could reply, she cupped his face with her hands and kissed him.

"Now this is my kind of party," Mick said, shifting down the bed until he could brush the hair away from Sara's neck and kiss her there, causing Sara to moan against Leonard's lips.

"Just like old times," Leonard drawled, grabbing Mick's shirt to haul him in for a kiss.

Sara laughed, enjoying watching the men kiss up close. "I always figured your partnership was more than just professional."

"Only when there weren't women around," Mick said. 

"And sometimes when there are," Leonard added, running his hands down Sara's back to squeeze her ass.

"Don't worry, you're not my first threesome either," Sara said, pulling her shirt off. "Although for me it was usually two girls and one guy."

"Tell me more," Mick encouraged her and he shucked his shirts as well. 

Leonard removed her bra and leaned down to take one puckered nipple in his mouth. Mick did the same with the other one.

Sara raised her hands to cup the back of both men's heads, enjoying the sensation of both of them teasing her at the same time. 

"Nyssa would sometimes reward especially skilled warriors by allowing them to share our bed for a night. She didn't enjoy sex with men, so I would fuck them while getting her off."

"Hot," Mick mumbled against her flesh. 

"So how do you want to do this, boys?" Sara asked, pulling them off of her.

"You two go ahead," Leonard suggested, "I'm not quite there yet."

Mick snorted. "Trouble getting it up with all that booze?" he teased, wrapping his arms around Sara's waist to pull her off of Leonard's lap.

"You know how I like to watch in the beginning." Leonard smirked. 

"Suit yourself," Sara said as she began to kiss her way from Mick's neck down his chest. Her fingers lightly ran over his scars, not bothered by them in the least. "Just please tell me you have condoms."

"Of course," Leonard assured her, reaching over to retrieve them from the bedside table.

Mick sank back on his heels and Sara followed him down, continuing to kiss every inch of his chest as she worked her way lower. When she reached his pants, Sara flicked her eyes up to Mick's before reaching out to undo the button and lower the zipper.

Mick eagerly helped her to get his pants and boxers off before he reclined next to Leonard, who was now naked himself. 

"Pants off, Sara," Leonard chided her and she quickly removed her remaining clothing as well.

Mick reached for her the second she was naked, but one look down had Sara reaching out to stop him. "Slow down there, big guy, you're gonna have to do a little work before I'm ready for you."

Mick glared at his erection before sliding down on the bed and pulling Sara closer so she was straddling his body. He grabbed her ass and drew her to his mouth, immediately focusing on her clit.

"Yes," Sara hissed, using one hand to hold his head to her and the other she braced on Leonard's shoulder.

"I know you said you wanted to watch," Sara said, panting, as Mick slid a finger inside her, "but I really need kiss you right now."

"Who am I to argue with a request like that?" Leonard said, rising to his knees so he could reach Sara's lips, his hand burying itself in her hair.

Feeling left out, despite what he was doing to Sara, Mick flicked her clit hard with the tip of his tongue as he slid a second finger inside her.

"Ah, fuck, Mick," Sara groaned, pressing against his mouth. 

"That's the point, isn't it?" he grumbled, fingers still moving inside her. 

"Yes, okay, yes, I'm ready," Sara panted. She held a hand out to Leonard. "Condom."

"Already taken care of," he said and Sara looked down to see that Mick was in fact wearing a condom. 

"Thanks," she said, kissing Leonard quickly before repositioning herself so that she could slide down Mick's cock. Mick's hands were on her hips to help guide her. 

Leonard leaned over to get his own taste of Sara from Mick, licking and kissing him until there was no trace of her left on his face. 

Sara began to move slowly, carefully raising and lowering herself as she grew accustomed to Mick's girth. 

"You okay there, Blondie?" Mick asked. 

"Yeah, it's just been a while," Sara said. "I haven't had sex since I came back from the dead. You're also not small."

"No, he's not," Leonard agreed, idly stroking his own cock as he watched them.

Sara's rhythm began to pick up and she leaned down to kiss Mick, her tongue plunging past his lips. Her hands ran over his shoulders and back, tracing the patterns of his scars, much as he was doing on her back.

With a slight tilt of her hips, Mick began to rub against that spot that set fireworks off behind Sara's eyes.

"Yes," she hissed, dropping her forehead to his shoulder. 

Mick grunted in response, his hands returning to her hips to hold her steady as he thrust up into her, making sure to hit that spot each time.

It didn't take much longer for Sara's body to convulse around Mick and she bit the spot where his neck met his shoulder, hard. Mick yelped in surprise and let himself go.

It took Sara another minute or two before she had the energy to move off of Mick to collapse in the middle of the bed, hair fanning out around her head. 

"You two were magnificent together," Leonard purred, eyes raking over his sated teammates. 

"Give me a sec and I'll be right with you," Sara said, one arm thrown back above her head, the other resting on her stomach, her legs lying haphazardly over Mick and Leonard's.

"Take your time," Leonard drawled. "I'm in no rush."

Mick climbed off the bed, over Leonard, and headed to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean up. When he came back, he sat at the other end of the bed, leaving room for Leonard and Sara with the space he'd vacated.

Once Sara had caught her breath, she held a hand out to Leonard, but made no move to go to him. "Come here," she said, her voice husky.

Leonard crawled over her body, settling himself between her thighs. "Like this?" he asked, hovering over her. 

Sara lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips to pull him against her body. "Almost."

She reached down to grasp his already-sheathed cock in her hand and drew him to her center. Smirking, Leonard pressed forward, easily sliding in to the hilt, thanks to Mick.

Sara moaned in pleasure, her arms wrapping around his back as Leonard leaned down to kiss her. They began to move together in an easy rhythm.

Not as big a fan of just watching, Mick's hands soon began caressing them. One hand on Leonard's ass, the other on Sara's breast. 

Leonard broke his kiss with Sara to capture Mick's mouth.

Sara slid one hand from Leonard to Mick, enjoying being able to touch both of them while they kissed. They complimented each other so well, even if they'd never admit to it, and she was grateful to be a part of this, with them.

Leonard's hips began to lose some of their smooth roll, and she knew he was close. She started to reach for her clit, but Mick beat her to it, rubbing his large, calloused fingers against her, getting her there faster than she probably would have on her own. 

The boys were still kissing each other, so Sara leaned up and began exploring Leonard's neck with her mouth, earning a moan of approval from him.

It wasn't long before Leonard pressed deep inside Sara and shuddered with his release.

Sara was close, but not quite there yet. She reached for both men's necks and pulled them apart. "Sorry, guys, need a little help getting to the finishing line," she said, guiding their mouths to her breasts.

"Since you asked so nicely," Leonard drawled. He took one pebbled nipple in his mouth as Mick did the same with the other one.

With the increased stimulation, Sara soon found completion, collapsing back on the bed, releasing her hold on both men.

Leonard withdrew from her body and headed for the bathroom to dispose of his condom. When he returned to the room, Mick was already dressing. Leonard pulled on his briefs before sliding onto the bed next to Sara.

"This was fun," Mick said when fully dressed. "We should do it again sometime."

"You don't want to stay?" Leonard asked, carefully.

"Nah, not much for cuddling," Mick said, heading out, closing the door again behind him.

"You want me to go, too?" Sara asked, rolling onto her side. 

Leonard shrugged. "You're welcome to stay," he offered, trying not to let on that that was what he wanted, but refused to say it outright.

Sara smiled knowingly and reached over the side of the bed to grab Leonard's shirt and pulled it on. She shifted around on the bed so that they could both get under the covers and pressed herself against Leonard's side once they were settled. 

"Mick was right," Sara said. "We should do that again."

"Always with Mick?" Leonard asked. 

Sara leaned up so her arms rested on his chest while they talked. "Doesn't have to be," Sara said. "Just like it can sometimes be just you and Mick, or me and Mick. Unless you want to just be you and me?"

"I don't really share well," Leonard admitted, his hands playing with Sara's hair.

"You shared pretty well tonight," Sara pointed out.

"I wasn't expecting tonight," Leonard said. "I hoped this thing between us would lead to here eventually, I just didn't plan on Mick being there, too."

"You didn't seem to mind at the time," Sara said.

"Not at the time, no," Leonard agreed. "Also notice how Mick ran out of here as soon as we were done. He's not big on commitments."

"And you are?" Sara challenged.

"For certain people, yes," Leonard said, meeting her eyes. 

Sara's breath caught at the emotion she saw stirring deep in his eyes. "I'm not going to lie; I had fun with both of you, and wouldn't mind a repeat with Mick. But with him, it really was just sex. It was different with you, even if you were kissing him almost the entire time we fucked."

"Jealous?"

"Me, not so much. Sounds like you were, though," Sara said.

Leonard shifted uncomfortably. "I like you, Sara," he admitted. "And I don't like many people."

"So I've noticed," she interrupted teasingly.

"I'm being serious here," Leonard said, his voice hurt and angry at her flippant attitude.

"Sorry," Sara said, instantly chagrined. "I like you, too. Way more than I expected to. I guess you just caught me off guard by talking about it. I was pretty much resigned to our flirtation remaining just that; a flirtation. Now with some occasional hot sex."

"And I'm saying that I'd like it to be more than just that," Leonard reminded her.

Smiling softly, Sara said, "I want that, too."

She met him in a soft kiss that quickly heated up. 

"No more Mick," Leonard growled when the kiss ended. 

"Sometimes Mick," Sara countered. "But only if we're both there."

"Deal," Leonard agreed, sealing it with a kiss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> No, I will not be writing young!Sara seducing young!Mick.


End file.
